Pirates of the Caribbean, a little different
by vampirenav
Summary: yes there are OCs yes they got brought in from the future, this isn't your typical 'We got brought here and we'll make up new lives for ourselves' deal...that's already been done for them. WillOC JackOC you like Liz then don't read. R R please.
1. Chapter 1

Jack's not mine…sob….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**London England 23382A.D.**

"Come on Rachel, hurry the fuck up!" Fallon yelled from the hover car she was in black cotton pants that stuck to her shape and a red corseted top. Her black hair had been curled and rested on shoulders.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Rachel moved stiffly in her dress, it was very old English style it was light blue and she wore a tight corset underneath. They were going to a costume party.

"Is there any particular reason why you decided to go dressed as Elizabeth Swann from Pirates of the Caribbean?"

"Is there any particular reason you decided to go dressed as Anna Valerious from Van Helsing?" Rachel shot back, "And I hate Elizabeth, I'm not even wearing the same colour as her."

"I am not-"

"Red corset, black top, curled dark hair, if you're not Anna Valerious then I'm the Queen of Sheba," Rachel replied.

"Well the good evening your majesty," Fallon smirked.

"You're missing something," Rachel looked her up and down, "I think it's the hair, I'm thinking that it needs to be a different colour. Or at least you need streaks."

"You think purple, or blue?"

"Well let's see." Fallon shook her head and blue streaks appeared in her hair. "That's still weird you know?" Rachel brushed her blonde hair behind her ears and looked at Fallon.

"Yes well not many people have enough money to spend on hair changing nanites, you don't see it that often, you know if you want some I get them for you." Fallon started the engine to the hover car and pulled out of Rachel's driveway.

"No thank you I am perfectly happy with my hair colour."

"Says the girl with eye colour changing nanites."

Rachel laughed and looked out of the windscreen, "Look out!" she screamed. A hover drone had launched itself out of nowhere and was heading straight for them. Fallon swerved but it still hit them. All the girls saw next was blackness…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Incendiu (ship meaning Fire in Romanian). Just outside Port Royal **

Fallon woke suddenly and looked around, she heard movement next to her and saw Rachel getting up on a bed. "Why am I on the floor?" she asked, looking down she saw a scabbard, "And why do I have a sword?"

"Um…" Rachel looked around confusedly, "Where are we?" there was a knock at the door in the room. The girls looked at each other before Rachel answered, "Come in."

A man in an old style uniform came in, "Your highness's we are docking in Port Royal we'll be leaving soon."

"Okay," Rachel looked at him and the man looked down at Fallon.

"Highness why are you on the floor?"

"Um, it was more comfortable than the bed…"

"Okay…"

"Um, you're dismissed."

"Highness." The man left and Fallon looked up at Rachel.

"Did he just say Highness?"

"Why are we talking in accents?"

"I believe I can answer that," a dark skinned woman with dreadlocks walked out of the shadows.

Fallon looked at her, "Tia Dalma."

"Aye that I am."

"Otherwise known as the Goddess Calypso in human form," Rachel said.

Tia nodded, "That is true."

"You said you could answer the fact why we have accents," Fallon said, "How about answering why we're here."

Tia smiled and sat down, "You are here because they willed it to be so."

"Who's they?" Rachel asked.

"The gods, if I am a Goddess then it is likely that there are others."

"We have friends, family in our time, in our world, you can't expect us to stay here."

"That is why you died."

"What!" Rachel yelled.

"You were in an accident prior to your arrival yes?" Fallon nodded, "It was destined that you would die that night, they decided that you would be of better use here."

"They can't just do that! You have to send us back!"

Tia laughed, "Even if I could if I were to send you back you would be dead, I can't stop you from dying."

"We can't stay here, we have no memories of here, how are we supposed to get through society?" Rachel asked.

"That's why I am here, to give you the memories of the you in this world."

"Does that mean that you would get rid of the memories of the lives we had before?" Fallon asked.

"No, you will keep them."

"Why are we here?"

"I-"

"Now in this world, in Port Royal."

"Rachel is here to discuss an alliance with Governor she will be attending the party today, you will be wandering around until you make the acquaintance of Jack Sparrow."

"What, who are we?" Rachel asked.

"You will know everything once you have received your new memories," Tia placed her hands on both girls' foreheads before disappearing.

Fallon looked at Rachel, "We're Romanian Princesses?" There was a knocking on the door, "Come in."

"Princesses, we are ready to leave." The man said.

"Alright." Rachel and Fallon left the cabin.

"Princess Fallon, will you be joining us at the party?" the man asked.

"No, I'll be looking around, I'll stay close to the docks, you'll be able to find me when we're ready to go."

"Yes Princess." Rachel left with the man and four other guards while Fallon left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fallon walked to the end of one of the docks and looked out at sea, surprisingly enough she spotted the man that she was supposed to find, Captain Jack Sparrow. She looked at him oddly as he stepped off the top of the mast and onto the dock; he smirked at her, "Hello luv." She smirked at him and turned to leave; Jack frowned and walked after her, he opened his mouth to say something before they both got stopped by the Town Clerk, "Oi you two, it's a shilling to tie your boat up at the dock," Jack looked at him and then at the steadily sinking boat, he turned to the clerk with a perplexed look on his face, "Anyway I shall need to know your names."

Fallon rolled her eyes and dropped some money onto his ledger she couldn't resist stealing Jack's line, "What do you say to three shillings and we forget the names?"

The Clerk looked at her and shut it, "Welcome to Port Royal Mr and Mrs Smith." Fallon titled her head in appreciation and walked off; Jack followed her and watched as she stole the clerk's money purse on his little desk.

"My sincerest thanks Milady," Jack placed his hand on the small of her back and smiled, "I appreciate you distracting the man." He turned to walk off but Fallon grabbed his hand, the one that was holding the money purse that she had just stolen.

"Mr…Smith you should know to never try to con a con," she took the purse out of his hand and turned towards the direction of the HMS Interceptor.

"Now hang on there lass," Jack ran up in front of her and grabbed the purse, "Judging by the way you look, it doesn't exactly say that you need this," he leered at her and Fallon looked at him affronted. She slapped him; he just implied that she was a prostitute! "I'm not quite sure I deserved that."

"Trust me, you deserved it," she snatched the purse off of him and walked away. Jack ran after and grabbed the purse and ran in the direction of the HMS Interceptor. "Hey!" she chased after him, she didn't need the money, according to Tia Dalma she was the eldest of two princesses, but it was the basic principle of it. She caught up to him but he was already on the dock with Murtogg and Mullroy.

"This dock is off limits to civilians," Murtogg said…or was it Mullroy? She shrugged she didn't really care.

"I'm terribly sorry; I didn't know if I see one, I shall let you know." Jack moved towards the ship but was blocked by the two men. "Apparently there's some high toned and fancy to-do up at the fort, how is it that two men such as your self did not merit and invite?"

"Some one has to make sure that this dock stay's off limits to civilians."

"Yes but it seems to me that a ship like that," Jack pointed to the Dauntless, "makes this one seem a bit superfluous really."

"Aye the Dauntless is the power in these waters, but there's naught that can match the Interceptor for Speed."

"I've heard of one," Fallon said from behind Jack, the men turned to look at her, she needed some way of sticking out in Captain Jack's mind (not to mention the fact she loved his lines, who didn't), "It's supposed to be very fast, nigh uncatchable. The Black Pearl."

Murtogg laughed, "There's no real ship that can match the Interceptor for speed."

Fallon tuned them out and headed onto the Interceptor, Jack followed.

"You know some how I didn't think that a women such as yourself would know about a ship such as the Black Pearl."

"And why is that exactly?"

"Because my dear, it is very clear that you're rich, that ring that you're wearing as well as that necklace is not something easily come by, even by a pirate luv."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah Elizabeth I'd like you to meet Princess Rachel Falcon of Romania," the Governor said to his daughter.

"Very nice to meet you." Elizabeth smiled at Rachel.

"Likewise." Rachel smiled at her, she didn't exactly like Elizabeth, hell she killed Jack and broke Will's heart.

"Elizabeth, may I speak with you?" Commodore Norrington asked.

"Yes of course, excuse me," she said to Rachel.

"Of course," Rachel smiled and watched as she and the Commodore walked away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey you! Get away from there, you don't have permission to be there," Murtogg said pointing his gun at Jack.

"I'm sorry it's just such a pretty boat…ship." Jack replied.

"What's your name?" Mullroy asked.

"Smith, Smithy if you'd like."

"What's your purpose in Port Royal Mr Smith?" Murtogg asked.

"Yeah and no lies."

"Alright then," Jack moved around the wheel, "I confess, it is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasley black guts out."

"I said no lies," Mullroy said.

"I think he's telling the truth," Murtogg whispered.

"If he was telling the truth he wouldn't have told us?"

"Unless of course he knew that you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you," Jack replied.

Fallon looked up towards the 'fort' as Jack had called it and smirked "Almost time."

Jack turned to look at her as did the other two; all of a sudden there was a splash.

"Either of you three gonna get that?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Elizabeth!!!" the Commodore yelled. He started to take of Jack preparing to jump in the water after her.

"Sir the rocks, it's a miracle she missed them!" a man said to him. Rachel turned and left, it was time to meet Captain Sparrow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack pulled Elizabeth out of the water after cutting off her dress, "Not breathing!" Murtogg panicked.

"Move!" Fallon shoved him out of the way and cut off her corset and she coughed up water.

"Never would have thought of that."

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore," Jack said, he watched as Fallon pulled on Elizabeth's necklace, "Now where did you get that?" he asked Elizabeth as she woke up.

"On your feet," the Commodore said placing his sword underneath Jack's chin.

"Elizabeth!" the Governor helped his daughter up covering her with a coat. He looked at Mullroy who was holding her corset, he dropped it and pointed to Jack and Fallon, "Shoot them."

"Commodore," Elizabeth intervened, "do you really intend to kill my rescuers?"

The commodore put his sword away and stuck his hand out, "I believe thanks are in order." Fallon reached out to stop Jack but it was too late, he had taken the Commodore's hand. Norrington pulled Jack's hand towards him and pushed up is sleeve, "Had a brush with the East India trading company pirate?"

"Hang him," Governor Swann said.

"Keep your guns on him men, Gillette fetch me some irons." He pushed up Jack's sleeve further.

"Well, well Jack Sparrow isn't it?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow actually."

"I don't see your ship Captain."

"I'm in the market, as it were."

"He said he'd come to commandeer one." Mullroy said.

"Told you he was telling the truth," Murtogg said, "These are his sir," handing over Jack's things.

"No additional shot or powder, a compass that doesn't point north," Norrington pulled out Jack's sword, "And I half expected it to be made out of wood." Jack smiled, "You are without a doubt the worst Pirate I've ever heard of."

"Ah but you have heard of me haven't you?" Jack smirked.

Norrington looked over at Fallon and yanked her arm towards him and pushed up her sleeve to find a tattoo of a falcon keeping watch over a coat of arms, "I don't believe I've ever heard of you pirate," he said feeling rather happy of the fact he had just found two pirates.

"You can call me Princess Falcon," she said and Norrington's face dropped.

Rachel pushed through the crowd and looked at him angrily, "She is my sister Commodore, and I suggest if you wish to continue trading discussions you let go of my sister!"

"Ah, I uh-"

Jack looked over at Fallon, "I never would have guessed Princess, daughter of a rich merchant maybe, but definitely not Princess."

Fallon shrugged, "I wasn't exactly giving you many clues."

"A-hem," Norrington cleared his throat, "Come along Mr Sparrow." He pulled Jack along the dock.

"Commodore I really must protest!" Elizabeth, "Pirate or not this man saved my life!"

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a life time of wickedness."

"Though it seems enough to condemn him," Jack said while having his irons put on. Fallon and Rachel moved with them and the ended up very close to Jack, "Finally," he muttered. His shackles came down around Elizabeth's throat.

"Stop," the Governor said before his men shot.

"Commodore my effects if you please, Elizabeth is it?"

"It's Miss Swann."

"Miss Swann if you'd be so kind." She grabbed his things, "Now if you'd be very, very kind." She turned around and stuck his hat on his head, she slipped his belt back on and Jack groaned, "Easy on the goods luv."

"You're despicable."

"I save your life you save mine, we're square. Gentlemen, you will always remember this as the day you _almost_ caught Jack Sparrow!" he pushed Elizabeth into the men and hightailed it out of there.

Rachel looked over at Fallon, "Mr Browns then?"

"Shall we?" Fallon held out her arm.

"We shall."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

**Okay I am so sorry for the late update only I ran out of ideas…for pretty much all my fics and I had exams, but now the most stressful four weeks of my life so far have ended and I plan on updating a lot more over the summer, cus I don't get to go anywhere this summer :( **

**Tell me what you think!**

* * *

"You know we're probably going to need a reason for going to the blacksmith's," Rachel pointed out.

"Um…" Fallon looked around and pulled out her sword, she whacked it hard against a random anvil lying around and it snapped, "Wow; that really wasn't that strong, oh and owe! Fuck that hurt!" she dropped the sword and cradled her arm.

"Well at least we're here," Rachel shrugged.

"Nice to know you care so much about me sis!" Fallon shot Rachel and evil look, the girl in turn just smiled and walked inside. "Okaaaaay, so Jack's not here yet… what do we do now?"

Rachel shrugged, "Get a good seat to watch the fight?"

"Alright," Fallon looked upwards at the beams looking for a good place to sit only to be faced with a girl that she knew from her past life, "Helen?!" the girl looked down and smiled.

"Fallon! Rachel! OHMIGOD! I thought I was all alone here!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Um…" Helen shrugged, "I'm not all that sure, I mean one second I'm getting mugged and the next I'm waking up here on these beams being faced by Tia Dalma…I know it sounds weird but then she did something to make me remember things I haven't done before and then there was a puff of smoke and she was gone and I'm rich and you're royal and we're related and I'm your cousin and you two are sisters and I'm sort of Danish…?"

"So you're alright then?" Fallon asked.

"As well as can be expected…"

"Allllllrighty then, I'm gonna come up there and join you…" looking around for something to grab onto she used the metal thingie that Jack uses to break his shackles and pulled herself up onto the beam that Helen was on.

"Um hello!" Rachel said, "Could use a little help here! I'm not exactly wearing trousers." Fallon rolled her eyes and pulled the other girl up to their position. "So you're our cousin here?" Rachel asked Helen.

"I guess," she replied.

"Is your hair purple?!" Fallon asked incredulously.

"It was a thing, there was a dare, and it turned purple," Helen shrugged, "So what are we doing now?"

"Waiting for Jack and Will," Rachel murmured.

"Jack and Will…as in Jack Sparrow and Will Turner?" Helen asked with slight excitement.

"Yeah."

"Great!"

Just as she said this Jack waltzed in, took off his hat, seeing the drunken Mr Brown he walked up to him quietly and started to poke him. Once he was satisfied with the fact that he had received no response he turned away, only to turn back again and yell "Woah!" smiling to himself he headed towards an anvil and started trying to take off his chains. Hitting them with a hammer he had found didn't seem to be doing any good, he pulled at the chains with blatant frustration. Spying a donkey resting in the corner of the room he smirked. Grabbing a red hot poker out of the fire he looked at it before moving over to the donkey. Getting to move he threw his chains into the cogs that it was turning and watched them snap. He smirked in victory and looked up towards the ceiling, letting out a yell he jumped back when he saw three girls looking down at him very amused by his reaction.

"Hi Jack!" Fallon smirked as he looked at her in realisation.

"You're that Princess! What are you doing here? Why are you following me?!"

"I'm not, I happen to need my sword fixed," she held up the handle and the blade separately.

"What the hell did you do to it?" Fallon just shrugged, that was when the door opened and Jack ran to hide.

Will walked in seeing the donkey moving he stopped it and looked over at Mr Brown, "Right where I left you." He looked over at the hammed lying across the top of the anvil curiously, "Not where I left you." He saw Jack's hat and moved to pick it up, Jack's sword slapped his hand away and he pointed it at Will's throat. "You're the one they're hunting. The Pirate."

"You seem somewhat familiar, have I threatened you before?" Jack asked.

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates," Will replied.

"Ponce," Fallon whispered. She was elbowed in the ribs by both Rachel and Helen.

"Aah, well then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record, if you'll excuse me," Jack moved to leave but Will grabbed a sword and pointed it at Jack. Jack smirked, "Do you think it's wise boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?"

"You threatened Miss Swan."

"Okay now he's a bit of a ponce," Helen whispered.

Jack scraped his sword across Will's and brought it to rest before him, "Only a little." They started to fight. Blades clashing, each girl found themselves wishing they had some popcorn in order to enjoy this fight properly. "You know what you're doing I'll give you that." Jack walked towards Will, "Excellent form. But how's your footwork?" he moved to one side, "If I step here…?" Their blades clashed once again, "Very good, and now I step again." He moved to the other side, "Ta." Jack smiled when he found himself near the door and moved to leave. Will threw his sword at the wood holding the door shut, locking it into place and landing mere centimetres away from Jacks face. For a moment he tried in vain to remove the sword before sighing in vain and turning around to face Will. "That is a wonderful trick, except once again, you are between me and my way out, and now," he drew his sword, "You have no weapon." Will turned and grabbed a sword that was resting in the fire. Jack turned to run but was caught again by Will, and once again they fought.

"This is excellent," Fallon smiled, "just like the movie."

Jack knocked the sword from Will's hand but he turned around and grabbed another, causing the pirate to look around in wonder, "Who makes all these?"

"I do!" Will said proudly, "And I practice with them, three hours a day!"

"You need to find yourself a girl mate!" Jack jumped back and their swords met with a clash momentarily stopping the battle, "Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is because you've found one, and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet," he looked down for a moment then back at Will with what appeared to be a look of mild disgust, "You're not a Eunuch are you?" This of course sent the girls into peels of near silent laughter, each knowing that they really had to be quiet.

"I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a Pirate, I can kill him!" Will yelled.

Jack jumped back onto the wooden cart and will followed causing it to come off balance and start rocking around with them on it. Will managed to stick Jack's sword in the beam above him and Jack being Jack tried to get it out using all of his body weight, the sword came out of the beam and Jack followed falling onto the cart and shooting Will into the air and onto a beam. Will threw a sack of barrels on the cart causing Jack to do the same, causing the infamous fight scene to continue. After a while Jack came down and used a machine to blow sawdust into Will's face. The younger boy wiped the dust from his eyes only to see Jack with a pistol in his face.

"You cheated."

"Pirate!" All three girls and Jack said at the same time, causing Will to look up in astonishment for a moment, before blocking Jack's way out.

"Move away," Jack said.

"No."

"Please move?"

"No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape."

Jack cocked his gun and gave Will a pleading look, "This shot is not meant for you." Mr Brown slammed his empty rum bottle on Jack's head causing him to fall down unconscious.

The Commodore and his men burst in a took Jack to a cell.

The girls jumped down from their perch once the navy had left and Will looked at them with question, but before he could open his mouth Fallon spoke up. "I came because I needed my sword fixed," she showed him her broken weapon, "But now I have decided I want a new one made. By eight p.m. tonight, and if possible I want my name on the hilt. My Cousin Helen will remain here with you until you have completed my sword and she will pay you once she is satisfied with it. Good day Mr Turner." She turned on her heel and grabbed Rachel, they walked out but not before Fallon whispered, "You're welcome," in Helen's ear. She knew her cousin had the biggest crush on Will Turner and knew that she would be overjoyed to spend time alone with him.

* * *

Once outside Rachel looked at Fallon, "Now what?"

"You're supposed to have trading discussions right? I suggest you go ahead and get chummy with Elizabeth," Fallon murmured.

"What are you going to do?" Rachel asked.

"Me?" a one sided smirk appeared on her face, "I'm going to find Jack, that man is fiiiiinne." With that she walked off leaving Rachel behind her.

"Lucky," Rachel whispered.

Turning on her heel she headed towards the Governors household, only to collide headfirst with the Commodore, "Princess Falcon!" he caught her before she could fall and steadied her by putting his hands on her hips, immediately realising what he was doing he pulled away, a light blush covering his cheeks alerted Rachel to his embarrassment, "I am terribly sorry Princess, but might I enquire as to where you are headed, and without an escort?"

"I am going to the Governor's household, I wish to finish my discussion with him, perhaps you could show me the way?"

The Commodore cleared his throat, "Of course!" he motioned for her to follow and they headed to Elizabeth's house.

* * *

Meanwhile Fallon had just about managed to sneak into the small jail where they were holding Jack, he was sitting on the bench with his hat covering his eyes, the men in the other cell were waving a bone at the dog who was holding the keys begging him to come over, "You can keep doing that forever, the dog is never going to move." Jack said.

"Oh well excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet mate," one pirate said. Jack looked at them for a moment and smirked before moving to turn back to the wall, he stopped short when he saw Fallon standing outside the cells with a very Jack-like smirk on her face. The other pirates looked up at her as well and smiled, "Well now what is this we have here? A whore for the condemned men, and here I thought this place was cruel." He laughed along with his friends.

Fallon rolled her eyes and petted the dogs head before wondering over to Jack's cell, directing her words at Jack, "You'd be surprised what animals like dogs will do for a sweet juicy bone when offered by the right person." She slipped her arms through the cell doors and the corner of her mouth twitched up into another smirk.

"Now just what is a woman such as yourself doing in a place like this?" Jack stood up and walked over to the bars of his cell and Fallon pulled her arms back so she was just about tuching the bars.

"Curiosity Mr Sparrow," she whispered almost seductively remembering a line of his from the second movie.

Jack loved the way his name sounded as it rolled of her tongue, the thick Romanian accent making it sound even sexier, "Captain," he replied.

"Of course, Captain," she raised an eyebrow at him for a moment and Jack let his eyes wonder over her, knowing full well she wouldn't be able to slap him while he was on the other side of the bars, "Well you see, _Captain_," the title almost sounded as if she was mocking him, "When I'm curious, I stop at nothing to have that curiosity…satisfied." She saw the glint in his eyes and smiled inwardly.

"Curiosity killed the cat luv." Jack replied in a mocking tone.

"Satisfaction brought it back," she quipped causing Jack to raise an eyebrow.

One of the pirates from the other cell spoke up breaking the connection she seemed to have with Jack, "C'mon luv, how's about a rough and tumble for a dying man, I guarantee I'll make it worth your while!"

Fallon sneered and pulled out a pistol from her holster and pointed it at the Man's head, "If I hear so much as another syllable pass your filthy lips it will be the last thing you say, am I clear?" The man nodded feebly as he saw rage in her eyes.

It was suddenly replaced with a blank veil as she put her pistol away and she smiled, "Good," she said almost innocently, "Besides, there would be only one man in this room that I would consider having those type of relations with and he is most certainly not in that cell." This caused Jack to look at her in question and his lips curved into that patented one sided smirk that he always did. Fallon saw this and decided to have a little fun, "Don't go thinking too much of yourself there Captain, I only meant that if I were forced to have those type of relations with anyone in this room, you would be my choice seeing as how you are the cleanest and have all your own teeth. But that would never happen, besides for a Princess such as myself it would be completely inappropriate to even think such things of a pirate."

Jack scowled at her and she smiled, making a move to leave, Jack saw his 'opportune moment' and grabbed her by the waist with both hands and pulled her right into the cell bars. Fallon looked at him in shock and Jack smiled, "Never turn your back on a pirate luv, it may just be the last thing you do." He whispered.

"Unhand me _Captain_ she tried to put as much venom in her words as possible but inside she was jumping for joy, she was practically pressed right up against Jack, if it weren't for the bars she'd have used this to an advantage.

"I don't think so luv, I don't think that's what you really, really want. I think what you want is for old Jackie to pull you that little bit closer." Her inner self was screaming out yes, but she knew that saying that was probably a bad idea. Instead she got a rather good idea, if she did say so yourself. Looking down at Jack's arms around her waist she let out a breathy sigh and looked up at Jack through her lashes.

"I suppose you're right Mr Sparrow," she said and Jack looked at her for a moment with shock before replacing the look with one of lust.

"Oh yeah," he smirked.

"You see Mr Sparrow, you are an incredibly attractive man, and I've heard stories about you from all the women in Tortuga, they may hate you for never paying them, but they love what you do to them," she made sure to lower her voice in a seductive whisper, "And when I saw you, I knew that I had to see if the stories were true."

Jack's smirk widened and he let go of her waist with one hand and slipped it into her hair, "Well darling you have naught but to ask," he murmured. He brought her head closer to the bars and locked lips with her. Fallon closed her eyes loving the feeling he sent through her, she felt his tongue against her lips begging for entrance, which she allowed. Opening her lips slightly Jack's tongue plundered her mouth and he never noticed her hand creeping down towards his stomach. Pulling back her free arm, Fallon landed a direct punch in his stomach causing him to let go of her. She moved far away from the bars as he gasped in shock and for air and he looked up at her. "Oh come now Captain, did you really think that I'd be that easy?" she smirked at him and left the jail.

Jack growled in annoyance, "Bloody women."

Making her way outside Fallon touched her swollen lips remembering the kiss she had just shared with her favourite pirate. Smiling, she headed off towards Mr Browns once again, '_Will should be finished with my sword by now_' she thought, '_I wonder what he and Helen did while I was gone?_'

* * *

**Okay so we had some Jack/Fallon action, the next chapter will pretty much be Helen/Will and Rachel and Elizabeth get to have a chat. After that, the real action starts!**

**Please Review, tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I quite literally have no excuse for not updating, but I am sorry and as an apology, I've written an extra long chapter for you. **  


* * *

  
It turned out the Helen and Will were becoming rather…chummy… with one another, and Fallon decided not to spoil their moment, she headed towards the docks and tried to figure out what exactly she was supposed to do next, she knew that Barbossa was going to attack tonight, but she didn't know what she was supposed to do with Jack, or Will, or Elizabeth, all Tia Dalma told her was that she would be of more use in this reality than her own…sighing she decided to head to the Governors house and wait for the inevitable attack. Unfortunately she didn't get very far when she heard cannon fire and felt one whiz straight past her head. Fallon's eyes widened and she made a run for the blacksmiths cursing herself for not picking up her sword sooner.

She made it as far as the jail before one of the un-dead pirates grabbed her arm and pulled her to them, "Well, well, well what do we have here?" he grinned at her and she tried desperately to pull away. She noticed the hole blown into the side of the jail and saw the pirates from Jack's cell escape, seeing a flash of tanned skin, she realised that Jack must have been watching her. Thinking quickly she kicked him swiftly where all men had a weakness, but this only served to make the pirate angrier. "You're gonna pay for that." He growled and she whimpered.

"Highness!" a voice called from the commotion, and she turned her body just in time to see a sword flying towards her. Plucking it deftly from the air she swung as hard as she could and watched as the pirate's head fell off and the arm holding her let go. She pulled back and looked down at the head in shock. When it opened its eyes she screamed and kicked it as far away as possible from her and dodged the arm of the pirate that was blindly flailing for her, "Eew!" Turning she saw the crew member who had thrown a sword at her get stabbed and she winced, "Crap," running to him she put pressure on the wound,

"Highness…" he wheezed, "You must get to your sister, you are her protector…" he coughed up blood and she watched as he died.

"Rachel!" Fallon cried, she ran towards the Governor's house, having completely forgotten that she was up there with Elizabeth, who would soon be kidnapped. Finally making to the house the door was wide open and the butler was dead. "No…" she whispered and ran upstairs to find her sister, "Rachel!" she called, "Rachel!" finding Elizabeth's bedroom empty her heart sank. Fallon heard a scream from outside and looked out the window, both Elizabeth and her sister were being dragged towards the docks by those two filthy pirates Pintel and Ragetti. "No, no, NO!" running back out of the house she headed straight for the dock's but was too late the ship was already halfway out of the port and her ship, she saw, was severely damaged, as were most of the crew. "Fuck," she whispered.

* * *

The next morning Fallon stormed up to the Commodore who was pointing something out on a map to his men, "Commodore!" she practically spat, "I trust you are going to gather your crew and go after those pirates?!"

"Princess Falcon, we must first deal with the issues at Port Royale-"

"Commodore, not only was Elizabeth Swann, the daughter of the Governor taken but so was my sister! If it weren't for the fact that most of my crew were injured defending your precious port and my ship was severely damaged I would be gone already!"

Norrington paled when he heard that the Princess had been  
taken as well, "Princess Falcon, we cannot just set sail in any direction, we are unaware of what that ship was called, let alone where it makes berth-"

"Well why don't you ask Captain Sparrow, he is well aware of where that particular ship makes berth. Because that was the Black Pearl."

"The Black Pearl is a myth Princess, and under no circumstances are we to be asking a pirate for any help what so ever."

Fallon spun on her heel and marched away, she saw Will and Helen heading towards the Commodore and placed a hand on Will's arm, "You can try to convince him to go after Elizabeth now, but I can guarantee you that he will not listen to you, I've already tried, those Pirates took my sister."

Will raised an eyebrow and Helen's eyes widened but she didn't say anything, "And what do you suppose we do?"

"We find out where the ship makes berth, find a ship, and get them back."

"How do find where it makes berth?" Will asked, and Fallon sighed, she really didn't understand what her sister and cousin saw in him.

"Captain Sparrow," Helen cut in knowing that Will was really starting to annoy her cousin, "He's a pirate, and those were pirates, so it follows that he'll know where the ship is, and even if he does not, he should be able to lead us to someone who can."

Will looked at Helen for a moment before nodding, "He's still in his cell?"

Fallon shrugged "As far as I know." With that the three of them carefully made their way to the jail, doing their hardest not to be noticed.

When they got there Jack was lying on the floor and Will ran to the cell and looked at him, "You Sparrow."

Jack looked up, "Eh?"

"You are familiar with that ship the Black pearl."

Jack lay his head back down, "I've heard of it."

"Well, where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth?! Have you not heard the stories?"

Will looked at him questioningly as Fallon walked in Helen was outside keeping an eye out for anyone. "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isle of De Muerte it's an island that cannot be found, except…" he looked at Will again, "by those who already know where it is." His eyes wondered to the princess for a moment before Will spoke.

"The ship's real enough, therefore it's anchorage must be a real place now where is it?"

"Why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate-"

"And you want to turn pirate yourself is that it?" Jack asked mockingly.

"Never!" Will gripped the bars, "They took Miss Swann. And the Princess's sister."

"Oh so it is that you found a girl I see!" Jack replied causing bite her lip to hold back her laugh, "Well if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair ladies heart, you'll have to do it alone mate, I see no profit in it for me."

"I can get you out of here."

"How's that? The key's run off?"

"I helped build these cells, these are half pin barrel hinges, with the right amount of leverage and the proper application of strength the door will lift free." He turned over a bench and placed it's legs in between some of the bars.

"What's your name?" Jack looked at him curiously.

"Will Turner."

"That would be short for William I imagine, a good strong name, no doubt name for your father eh?"

"Yes."

"Uh-huh," Jack stood and leant against the "Well Mister Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and you're bonny lass… oh and I want one more thing, something that only lovely Princess Falcon can do for me…"

Will looked at her and she nodded, "It's fine Mr Turner, go and wait with my cousin."

"But-"

"Mr Turner I don't like people sticking their nose into my business, if Captain Sparrow wants to make a deal with me, I will hear it alone, is that understood?" Will sighed and headed out of the small jail, "Now what is it I can do for you Mr Sparrow?"

"Well darling you are aware that once we pick up a crew we are going to be short of living space, and that might just be a problem for you as the men I know generally have no qualms about taking what they want from a woman…"

"What exactly are you saying _Mr_ Sparrow?"

Jack narrowed his eyes, "If you want my help finding your sister then you will share a bed with me, every night. Oh and it's Captain Sparrow."

Fallon raised an eyebrow and smirked inwardly, '_He honestly has no idea how much I'd love that'_ "Well _Captain_ Sparrow, I am a Princess, as I said before I cannot be seen to be having those sorts of relations with a Pirate."

"Well I suggest you give it some serious thought luv, do you really hold your image above your sister's safety?"

Fallon narrowed her eyes at him and clenched her jaw "Deal, but may I remind you that I only agreed to share your bed, not do anything with you in it." She walked off before he could reply and Will came down the stairs and pushed on the bench lifting the door free.

"Quickly, someone will have heard that."

"Not without my Effects," Jack replied grabbing his sword, pistol and compass.

* * *

  
The four ran back towards the docks and hid behind the boat masters house, "We're gonna steal a ship?" Will asked, then he saw the Dauntless, "That ship?!"

"Commandeer," Fallon said, "We're going to commandeer, that ship," she pointed to the Interceptor, "Nautical term."

Jack raised an eyebrow at her, '_How the hell did she know that?!' _before looking at Will, "One question about your business boy or there's no use going, this girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her," Will replied and Fallon shot Helen a look just screaming 'why do you like this boy?'

"Oh good," Jack turned back to the sea, "No worries then. First we're gonna need to get to that ship."

"And how exactly do you suppose I'm going to there?" Helen asked, "This isn't exactly easy to walk in, let alone swim in!"

Jack looked at her for a moment, "Uh…"

"I'll get her onto the Interceptor," Fallon said, "You just concentrate on getting yourself and Will onto the Dauntless." She pulled Helen with her and they disappeared from view.

"Right then," Jack clapped his hands together, "Let's go." The two hid in an up turned dinghy and walked into the water, ending up on the sea bed.

"This is either madness or brilliance," Will said.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide," Jack replied.

When they reached the ship, they climbed up the side landing on deck, sneaking up behind the men on board Jack pulled out his pistol, "Everyone stay calm, we are taking over the ship!"

The men turned to look at him and Will pulled out a sword, "Aye avast!"

This caused the crew to burst out laughing and Jack turned to glare at him, "This ship cannot be crewed by two men," said one of them, "You'll never make it out of the bay."

"Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He smirked and cocked his gun,

"Now everybody off the ship. NOW!" The crew moved swiftly, not wanting to endanger their own Captain and when far enough away from the boat started waving at land signalling them.

"Commodore!" Gillette pointed them out and Norrington almost rolled his eyes.

"Rash Turner, too rash, that is without a doubt, the worst Pirate I've ever seen." Turning he walked aboard his ship, "Men, quickly, Sparrow and Turner must be caught at once!"

The ship was ready to make way soon enough and was now very close to the Dauntless, "Here they come." Will stated and Jack turned and gave his patented smirk. Once the Commodore and his men were safely aboard the Dauntless, Jack and Will swung over to the Interceptor and cut all ties with the other ship.

"Sailors back to the Interceptor!" Norrington shouted, but he was too late, the ship was too far away to swing to.  
Jack took off his hat and waved it at him, "Thank you Commodore, for getting us ready to make way! We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves!"

Norrington marched up the stairs on deck and sneered, "Get them in range of the long nines!"

"We are to fire on our own ship sir?" Gillette asked.

"I'd rather sea her at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of a pirate," Norrington replied.

"Sir!" one of the men said, "He's disabled the rudder chain sir we're stuck!"

Gillette smirked a little at that and watched the Interceptor sail away, "That's got to be the best pirate I've ever seen."

"So it would seem." The Commodore practically growled out.

* * *

  
Back on the Interceptor Fallon and Helen climbed over the starboard side of the ship, after much thought they had used the cover of their own ship to get close to the Interceptor without being noticed. Unfortunately to actually get onto the ship they had to get wet, and it was only after diving into the water near the ship were they able to grab onto the ladder that had yet to be pulled up on the side of the ship. And now, they found Will hanging over the edge of the ship and Jack at the helm, "Now as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention." Jack said, pointing a sword at Will. "The only rules that really matter; are these: what a man can do, and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man, or you can't. but pirate is in your blood boy so you'll have to square with that someday. And me for example: I can let you drown, but I can't bring this ship into to Tortuga all by me onsie Savvy? So can you sail under the command of a pirate or can you not?" he brought Will back in and handed him the sword.

"Tortuga?" he asked.

"Tortuga." Jack nodded.

Helen and Fallon sat down on some barrels on the other side of the ship, "So when do you think they'll notice us?" Helen asked.

"Probably when Jack realises that he hasn't had any female specimen to ogle in a while…" Helen let out a soft laugh,

"What?"

"You said ogle!" Fallon raised an eyebrow, "It just sounds so funny in your accent! Not to mention I don't think that word's been invented yet…"

"Great now I'm going to have to start being careful of what I say!"

Helen shrugged in reply, "We should take a look at our room."

"OUR room?"

"Well yeah I mean Jack is going to want to stay in the Captain's cabin and there's one for the first officer and since Will's such a gentleman we'll be staying in the there."

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you didn't I?"

"Tell me what?"

"I kind of, sort of, agreed to stay in Jack's cabin with him until we found Rachel…"

Helen's jaw dropped, "You. Whore."

"Would you calm down, it's not like I'm going to sleep with him, just sleep in the same room with him, he refused to help us if I didn't agree, and I'm not going go back on my word."

"Not that you would anyway, I mean you find Jack far too sexy."  
Helen whispered now, Will had moved closer to their position, still not noticing them.

"Would you be quiet! Those words are never to be spoken again when Jack is in hearing distance!"

"He's on the other side of the ship, I highly doubt he'll be able to hear me, besides, both Rachel and I know what's going to happen eventually between you two."

Fallon narrowed her eyes, "Shut up, besides I could say the same thing for you and a certain whelp I know."

Helen pouted, "Yeah right, he's far to preoccupied with his distressing damsel."

"Don't pout darling, it's unbecoming of a Duchess such as yourself."

"But it's not fair, you're going to get the man you want, Lizzie's not going to do anything with the dear old Commodore so Rachel is going to get him, and what am I stuck with? Watching the man I want and the woman I hate sail off into the sunset together!"

"Well," Fallon tapped her chin thoughtfully, "You could always change the story goes, lord knows that I already have, if you really want the whelp then you'll just have to worm your way into his heart…although seriously, what the hell do you see in him?"

Helen glared at the older girl and was about reply when Will  
cleared his throat after finally noticing them.

"Lady Falcon, Princess Falcon, where- how- how long have you been here?" he finished dumbly.

"Seeing as how we got here before you? I'd say a about an hour, do you have any idea how tiring it is hanging off one of the ladder on the side of the boat for an _hour_? Honestly you two could have taken the ship far more quickly!"

"My apologies Pri-"

"Don't mind her," Helen cut him off, "She's just angry because she got her favourite gun wet."

"That reminds me," Fallon said, "Did you manage to finish my sword?"

"Oh yes I- oh- well it's still at Mr Browns…"

"That's fine, I'll collect it after we've rescued those uh…"

"Distressing damsels," Helen offered helpfully, causing Fallon to laugh.

"Indeed, I need to go and speak with Captain Sparrow," she walked off leaving Helen and Will alone together.

Jack looked up as Fallon made her way towards the helm, and smirked when he saw that she was completely wet. "You know Princess, a lady such as yourself should not have to wear wet clothes like that, it should be dry clothes or none at all, and I just happen to have no dry clothes in my cabin!"

Fallon gave him a sceptical look, "Does that line ever work on anyone?"

Jack scowled, "Of course it does!"

Fallon scoffed and sat down on the edge of the boat, "I highly doubt that," she muttered rolling her eyes at him and Jack grabbed a rope and tied it to the wheel keeping it in place.

He moved over to her and placed his hands on either side of her hips and grinned, "You know luv, you can fight it all you want but…" he leant in and placed his lips next to her ear, "I know you want me, you know want me, and I will have you, eventually."

"Yes well," she shifted her head back, "even if I did want you, Captain Sparrow, which I don't, you would have to work a lot harder than you are." Unfortunately Fallon had leant so far back that she lost her balance, and if it weren't for Jack, she would have fallen into the ocean.

"Watch yourself there luv, we wouldn't want anythin' to happen to a pretty little thing like you, would we?" Jack pulled her up against him and she flushed a deep red at the feel of his hard chest against her softer curves, "Darlin' deny it all you can, but you fancy me…and old Jackie always gets what he wants."

Will was tugging on some ropes attached to the sails when he saw the position Fallon was in and headed up the stairs to interrupt, "Jack," he said causing them to spring apart, "I need some help with the sails…" Fallon shot him a grateful look and headed towards Helen.

* * *

It was nightfall by the time they could even see Tortuga and Helen was pacing frantically, it was one thing to see Tortuga through a T.V. screen, it was another thing actually being in the disgusting, rotten, pirate infested stink hole that it actually was. She knew that neither she nor Fallon would be actually stepping on the land, but she wasn't sure which was worse, being left alone without the experienced swordsmen, or stepping foot in that god forsaken tavern and being surrounded by drunk unscrupulous pirates, who would do anything for a quick shag.  
"Lady Falcon, are you alright?" Will opened the door to her cabin after knocking.

"Hmm? Oh Will, yes I'm fine, and Will you need to start calling me by my first name, it's Helen."

"La- Helen, are you sure you are alright? You are pacing rather frantically…"

"Well it's just, I'm not quite sure what's worse, being left aboard on my own with my cousin without experienced swordsmen, or stepping foot into a den of, undoubtedly, unscrupulous pirates."

"I do not like this either, but you will be safe here on the ship Helen, just stay in your cabin with your cousin until Jack and I get back. No one knows how many there are on the ship so you shouldn't be bothered. But if you are truly worried then I shall stay here with you…"

Helen's eyes widened for a moment, he couldn't do that! If he did he wouldn't here what Jack had to say to Gibbs, "No! No, Will you can't allow Jack to go out on his own, he's a pirate, you never know what he'll try to do!"

Will sighed, "Very well Helen, I will be back soon."

The pair turned to see Jack ambling out of his cabin with Fallon following he was talking animatedly to her and she didn't appear to be paying much attention to him. As they got closer the two were able to pick up on what Jack was saying, "Alright luv? All you need to do is stay in the cabins and don't walk about on deck and you'll be fine, if no one sees you then no one will come up here savvy?"

Fallon rolled her eyes at him, "Jack, I'm fairly certain you've seen me handle a sword, I'll be fine."

"Yes but darling you don't exactly have a sword with you, do you?"

"Well then give me yours."

Jack glared at her before pulling out his sword and handing it to her, "I want that back when I'm done here." She sent him a look and then rolled her eyes at Helen. "One more thing luv," he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him, "be careful." He slammed his lips against hers causing Helen to gasp and Will to stand up. He pulled away before she could react and practically ran off the ship, "Come along Whelp!"

* * *

**Review**


End file.
